One class of fuel injectors are mechanically actuated via a rocker arm assembly that moves with each rotation of an engine's cam shaft. The rocker arm moves a tappet downward, and a plunger underneath the tappet pressurizes fuel during the downward stroke. A spring retracts the plunger and tappet between injection events. The spring, which is always compressed, also maintains the tappet in contact with the rocker arm throughout the operation of the system. In most of these types of injectors, the compression spring pushes the tappet away from the injector body, but the rocker arm limits how far the tappet can be moved away from the injector body, and thus prevents the tappet from disconnecting from the injector body after installation.
During assembly, shipping and handling before the injector is installed in an engine, there is often the possibility that the tappet will accidentally disconnect from the injector body. This occurs because the tappet return spring pushes the tappet away from the injector body, and there is often no means provided for holding the tappet connected to the injector body prior to installation. In some instances, it is possible to use an external clamping mechanism to hold the tappet to the injector body prior to, and during, installation in an engine. However, in many cases space constraints during installation are so severe that no room on the outside of the assembled injector is available for retaining the tappet in the injector body. In these cases, one must either include an internal retention means or accept the risk that some tappets will become disconnected from their respective injector bodies during pre-installation shipping and handling. Oftentimes internal retention means are limited or unavailable due to internal structural and space constraints. In addition, any retention means should be either removable upon installation or arranged such that the same will not interfere with normal operation of the injector after being installed in an engine.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.